Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors Episode 3
' Glorious Death' is the third episode of the Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors. Synopsis Third Corps instigates a mutiny that expels majority of First Corps from the CGS base. As they try to figure out how to support themselves financially, Thornheart returns to the base to issue a challenge to the Gundam Barbatos in order to retrieve Futaba and the Graze captured during Gjallarhorn's previous assault on the base. Transcript Milinda Brantini: "Hey, pal. Do you like some veggies?" Sento Kiryu: "Thx, Milinda" Soichi Isurugi: "Okay, Folks. Today is the day. We can train ourselves to be stronger." Both: "Alright!" Exit the outside cafeteria of Mars Eiji Hino: "Okay, girls. Both of you need to be more careful in cooking." Cocona and Papika: "Thank you, brother!!" Eiji Hino: "Now, be careful." Papika: "Thx. You worry too much, Eiji." Eiji Hino: "Chitose Karasuma, you did great job on helping my sisters and other people in this planet." Eiji Hino: "I am so surprised that Futaba might accompany all of us anytime." Chitose Karasuma: "When we always tell her that Futaba can better in cooking some ketogenic foods. Perhaps, everything she can do she can do better for herself and her family as well." Horrid Henry: "Yep, no problem, guys. Let's enjoy having a rest time for us." Cocona: "Futaba, you need to be stronger to cut the hard food." Papika: "I knew you can find a better job in cooking if you like it." Both: "See!" Futaba Ichinose: "Better" Eiji Hino: "I am glad that she is prepared." Kouta Kazuraba: "Eiji Hino." and Greg arrive at the Cafeteria. Eiji Hino: "Ok." the prison room, Eiji gives some veggies to the living prisoners in Mars. One of them is Carl Fredrickson. Carl Fredrickson kicks him out. Carl Fredrickson: "Hmmm... I knew I taste some veggies. You need to try, you tall man." the Cafeteria in Mars Futaba Ichinose: "There, the veggies are yours, boys." Martian Person 1: "Thanks, Miss Futaba!!" Martian Person 2: "Miss, can you give me some veggies?" Futaba Ichinose: "Good luck, boys." Papika: "Milinda Brantini, where are you going?" Milinda Brantini: "Nowhere. I'll come back." Papika: "Hey, you haven't eat those veggies. Futaba cut those veggies into smaller pieces for you." Milinda Brantini: "Really? Okay, I'll try some." Futaba Ichinose: "Please, don't eat that!" Futaba Ichinose: "It is fine. I knew that you have the responsibility to take care of your families and friends." Cocona: "Yeah." Papika: "You, too." Futaba Ichinose: "I need to know that all iiiissss weellllll!!!" Milinda Brantini: "Hmm... The veggies are my favourites." the Mars Faculty Professor Fukui: "What's wrong, little girl?" Chitose Karasuma: "Nothing at all. I am okay" Professor Fukui: "Impressive. That's Milinda. Right? Are you going to talk to her?" Chitose Karasuma: "No. I refused to acknowledge her. Because, she ended up being a loner. I don't want to tell Kazumi and He Jin again. Besides, she behaved so peacefully. Lately, she seems so focused." Professor Fukui: "I knew that she is beautiful." Chitose Karasuma: "I knew that is simple to know the truth about her." in Mars Prison, Sento Kiryu and the people of SI arrived in the scene. Carl Fredricksen: "Where am I?" Marika Kato: "Morning, boys. I knew you enjoyed some veggies everyday." Kojima: "Veggies?! What are you talking about?" Carl Fredricksen: "What do you want, young man?" Marika Kato:: "We want you to know the truth about what happened to any of us. We are the ones who are always in charged in military heroism now." Carl Fredricksen: "Do you noticed that I hated all of you fair and square?" Marika Kato: "Yeah. We know the truth." Carl Fredricksen: "Shut up! All of you can go to Hell!" Fredricksen spits out unto someone like Sento Kiryu and Marika Kato. Then, Sento Kiryu kicks back at him. The prisoners remained shocked. Carl Fredricksen: "Please, take these things off. I promise not to hurt young people." Sento Kiryu: "I am afraid you can not understand. We are here to negotiate. You should be executed by us. Obvious?" Sento Kiryu: "The fewer men are dead. Once, you have gotten imprisoned by us. I knew it is time to pay for what you did to deceive us." approaches the old man. Carl Fredricksen: "Please, spare me! No!!" shoots the old man's head. Sento Kiryu: "Everyone. As of today, the rebellious organization belongs to us. Choice can be yours. You can leave the rebellion heroes to die or you can find your homes and never go back." Kojima: "You monsters!!" attempts to lunge or charge at someone; but, Milinda quickly shoots Kojima dead for good. Director Kashima: "Nooooo!!!!" Sento KIryu: "Anybody else? It seems that all of the prisoners like you doesn't have freewill at all. That's why your lives are useless." Director Kashima: "N-no!! Sento Kiryu! Please, I'll do anything to be a no nonsense person. I want you to spare me!!" Eiji Hino: "Excuse us, pal. If you are an obnoxious person. I expect nothing less than your best duties." Director Hashima: "Nnnnnnnoooooooo!!!!!!!!" at the office room of Mars Kouta Kazuraba: "You got to tell us about what happened to the death of Mikazuki Aigis and the rest of the Space Rats!" Sento Kiryu: "Calm down, guys. Relaxation is the greatest choice for us. So, no worries." Bastion Misawa: "Everything is now set, Mr. Kazumi Sawatari. As you can see, that all is well for everyone in the Multi-Universe." Kazumi Sawatari: "Hmmm.... I see. So, Milinda Brantini can become superhuman warrior like Mikazuki Augus. She can survive the untimely death" He Jin: "confused Huh? What are you guys talking about? I knew that it is not our fault." Wade Owen Watts: "Is that so? You nothing to be more anxious. You know that Milinda Brantini has become a superhuman soldier with Alaya-Vijnana System. So that, she can stay strong and alive to defeat." Norimichi Shimada: "You mean that Milinda is the pilot of the 8th Gundam frame who can be prepared to fight back against Gunther Prozen." Tsubomi Kido: "Okay. Okay." Shouya Ishida: "P-pals, It is not the point, today." Sento Kiryu: "I knew that you can take the honest jobs every day. You guys need to relax, now." Mitsuzane Kureshima: "Watch it, pals. I'll show you how the vengeful werewolves how to win the war everyday." Kaito Kumon: "Let me show you how a vengeful knight still wins." Takatora Kureshima: "Guys, enough of the arguments for today." Marika Kato: "All of you are dismissed. Rest" in outside Mars Military Battlefield. Hyde Kido: "You mean my future girlfriend is doing a quite peaceful duty of her own." Suzuka Kamiki: "Yes. I knew that all is well for Miss Brantini. So that, Mikazuki and the heroes from Mars will be avenged for good." Professor Burnet: "Indeed. My husband and I had already trained her to be the best heroine that God can help her to be." Professor Kukui: "Of course. Don't expect me that the enemy might return to attack us." Dominic Torretto: "Guys. I can not believe that everything is indeed prepared for the war." Greg Heffley: "Is that the fact good that Futaba Ichinose is the youngest politician?" Gas-House Gorillas #6: "Hey, Bigshot. Are you sure that Futaba Ichinose and Chitose Karasuma can survive the wars?" Ryuga Banjou: "Yeah. We must protect them before the deaths of Rustal Elion and the Seven Stars. So that, Gunther Prozen's tyranny has to be stopped once for all." Sawa Takigawa: "Will you help us improve our duties?" Gas-House Gorillas #7: "Yes, Fair lady. We can overcome our hardships so that Rustal Elion and the rest of Lord Prozen's minions must be stopped for good. So that, everything will go back to normal." Gas-House Gorillas #10: ''"Of course, guys. All we need to do is to prepare the training just before the journey and the war just started."'' inside the Military Base Marika Kato: "I see you were the ones who had been well trained to kill Gunther Prozen and his wicked minions just before saving humanity from extinction." Flint Lockwood: "Besides, Ruko Kominato will become the newbie to our heroes. See, all is always well. You guys don't have to worry about the future because One True God is with us always. Because He is always around in about over trillion years old. She can summon the powers of three Egyptian Gods to end Gunther Prozen's tyranny just before the true peace can return. Right, Steve." Sawa Takigawa: "You said that Slifer The Sky Dragon, Obelisk The Tormentor, and The Wing Dragon Of Ra can become the powerful keys to the victories of our heroes. So that, the three Egyptian God Immortals can help Milinda Brantini and her beloved Gundam Frame to kill Gunther Prozen and his minions. The true peace can return." Misora Isurugi: "Guys, the discussion is finished over! There is an enemy mobile suit appearing in the battlefield again one last time! We must hurry!" Milinda Brantini: "Right. I am coming with you, everyone." the enemy Graze Mobile Suit piloted by Thornheart dashes forward before it was stopped. Thornheart: "Attention, Rebellion Heroes of Mars! This the final stand between Gjallarhorn and the Stark Industries. As long as I am alive, this is my duty to defeat the despicable heroes of rebellion, especially the princess and her Gundam Frame. Now, it is the time for my last attempt to fight off the Gundam Frame for good!" Ryuga Banjou: "Man. That guy is very anxious." Flint Lockwood: "Did you see, guys?! I told you! That guy is evil! He deceived us fair and square!" Steve the Monkey: Stressman. Thornheart: "After the battle is over, it is my last deperate attempt to kidnap the candidate girl named Futaba Ichinose. It is my duty to end the grudge between the rest of our lives forever! So that, the peace and order had to maintained once and for all!" Milinda Brantini: "Whatever... " Sento Kiryu:'' "I am afraid there is no such thing as a second chance for Thornheart."'' Kouta Kazuraba: "Even if we lost the war and battle. Does that mean we might abandon Futaba Ichinose and Chitose Karasuma for good?" Futaba Ichinose: "I knew I can handle my duties." Everyone: "Huh?" Futaba Ichinose: "All of you need to stop worrying. I knew that all is well for everyone in the universe; so that, the nightmare will be ended for good. The meaningless wars battles had to be avoided." Soichi Isurugi: "That's correct, spectacled girl! We're the good guys. Remember?!" Futaba Ichinose: "Have faith in me! Many people who doubted themselves died during many battles and wars!" Kaito Kumon: "I knew we were destined for God's greatness." Mitsuzane Kureshima: "This is the newest revenge for Orga Itsuka and Mikazuki Augus. And all of the people of Tekkadan. Once, Rustal Elion and the Seven Stars are dead. We can go straight for Gunther Prozen in the final battle in the later future." '' '''Takatora Kureshima:' "Good, brother. I knew the revenge is always fun for the rest of us. Starting now, we can avenge the deaths of the people of Tekkadan. Once, Rustal and the Seven Stars are dead. We can save the entire Multi-Universe from the Control Freaks as well. The souls of the villains will be lost to the Darkness." Milinda Brantini: "Excellent. I can accept the challenge, old man." Thornheart: "Very well, Young Princess Girl. May the best man win." piloting Gundam Barbatos, Milinda Brantini gets supported by Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet. Professor Burnet: "Be careful, Young Princess Girl." Milinda Brantini: "Okay, the Alaya-Vijnana System in my back is now ready to kill." Chitose Karasuma: "What is it, pal?" Sento Kiryu: "It's the Alaya-Vijnana System. An organic device system, it is an old type of man-machine/woman-machine interface. Apparently, the system was developed during the Calamity War to maximize the abilities of mobile suits, hence most mobile suits from that era, like the Gundam Frames which require the system to operate at full potential, are compatible with it. It is possible to modify these mobile suits so that they can be operated without the use of the system. As it is part of the excessive mechanization that was thought to be the cause of the Calamity War, Gjallarhorn abandoned the system after the war's conclusion. To prevent leakage of the system's technology, Gjallarhorn destroyed the cockpits of the Gundam Frame machines that were not or could not be recovered. A taboo on mechanical implants in the human body was also started to prevent wide spread use of the system. However as the system's performance is too great, Gjallarhorn continued researching it in secret. Aside from mobile suits, the system can also be used with mobile workers and ships." Sento Kiryu: "Do you remember that my childhood friends, Milinda Brantini, and I were mutated during the experimental project of Alaya-Vijnana System. However, Milinda Brantini and I were successful; but, the others are very incompetitent. The other experimented/mutated patients were sent to the Hospital for their human cures. As of this moment, revenge can belong to me and the rebellion heroes of Mars." Futaba Ichinose: "Organic Device System. You mean that a person bleeds out from his or her body. Anyone can die during battles and wars, like what happened to both Orga and Mikazuki Augus." Sento Kiryu: "Yes. It is." Thornheart: "I hope you're ready, Young Princess Girl. This is my last stand. Then, what is your name?" Milinda Brantini: "My name is Milinda Brantini, also known as Young Princess Girl. I am the one, who is ready to avenge the deaths of Mikazuki Augus and Orga Itsuka. Once, you are dead, along with Rustal Elion and the rest of the villains of Gjallarhorn. We'll go straight for Gunther Prozen." pilots readied their machines Thornheart: "Get Ready and..." Milinda Brantini: "GO!" Gundam Barbatos and Graze started to battle each other Milinda Brantini: "What's the matter, The Mystery Man? Are you ready to lose everything you hold, baddie?" Thornheart: "Stop questioning me!! I am the one who is ready to avenge the Black Technician's death." Milinda Brantini: "I am afraid you killed so many people. You are the one who is in my way. As of now, I am going to take you down." Marika Kato: "Impressive! Milinda Brantini has to become powerful in order to avenge Mikazuki and Orga's death. Once Rustal and the Seven Stars are dead. We can make it to Gunther Prozen." Futaba Ichinose: "I knew that everything always well for her I am going to make sure that she is well alive. So that, she must fight for her own survival." Chitose Karasuma: "That's right! We can have faith on Princess Girl." Sento Kiryu: "Indeed. We can hope and faith on my beloved Princess Girl all day long." continue battling Thornheart: "Foolish Young Princess Girl." Milinda Brantini: "I can tell you. I am going to kill Rustal Elion and the Seven Stars just before going stright to Gunther Prozen." battling. Suddenly, the metallic polearm gets slashed into the sky thus before it was impacted towards everyone. Everyone: "AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Graze was about to unleash the final blow on Gundam, but it was impaled and stopped by Gundam Frame's counterattack. Milinda Brantini: "It looks like you're going down, Evil Old Man." Marika Kato: "Tekkadan." Futaba Ichinose: Tekkadan? Marika Kato:'' "The Iron Flower never falls and dies."'' Chitose Karasuma: "What a perfect name." Sento Kiryu: "We won't call ourselves the Stark Industries anymore, but we have to rebuild the company after the war is over." Barbatos smashes Graze to the ground, thus defeating Thornheart once and for all. Milinda comes out of the cockpit. Thornheart: "cough Milinda Brantini. The Brave Young Princess Girl Warrior. How incomprehensible. You defeated me fair and square." Milinda Branintini: "Hmph... I hated being tricked by those villains like you. This time, I am going to destroy your life." Thornheart: "Indeed, Young Princess Girl Warrior. It seems you are be able to do anything to survive this battle." Milinda Branintini: "Hey. What happens that I am the true hero?" Thornheart: "Hopeful. I am afraid it is never enough. When I am dead. My beloved allies, Time Jackers, will arrive to avenge my death. I need you to end my life for good." Brantini scratches at the back of her head. Then, her handgun aims at him focusedly Thornheart: "Thank you so..." shoots Thornheart Milinda Brantini: "Ain't I a stinka?" at night... Flint Lockwood: "Wow! You've done a wonderful victory, Milinda Brantini." Milinda Brantini: "Huh?" Kouta Kazuraba: "You heard the truth, Brave Young Princess Girl Warrior! Rustal Elion and the Seven Stars must die! Gjallarhorn must be destroyed!" Greg Heffley: "Relax, pal. She celebrated her first victory, today." Sento Kiryu: "Congratulations, pal. You won the first victory over Thornheart. I knew you have a great potential and heroism." Sawa Takigawa: "I can't believe Milinda had won the fight over that nasty old man." Alice McCoy: "Lady Futaba, I knew that we can do anything to survive the wars against Gunther Prozen and his men." Futaba Ichinose: "I am sure. We need to help the heroes to win the war against Lord Prozen and his men. Let's go!" Chitose Karasuma: "Hey, Futaba Ichinose. Wait for me!" Previous Episode *Barbatos Next Episode *Price of Life and Friendly Rivalry Stats Major Events *Last appearances and deaths of Carl Fredricksen, Kojima, Director Hashima, and Thornheart. *Stark Industries' First Group was disbanded. *Thornheart second and final battle against against Milinda Brantini/Barbatos. Characters *Sento Kiryu/Kamen Rider Build *Milinda Brantini *Soichi Isurugi *Misora Isurugi *Cocona *Papika *Futaba Ichinose *Eiji Hino/Kamen Rider OOO *Kouta Kazuraba/Kamen Rider Gaim *Kaito Kumon/Kamen Rider Baron *Mitsuzane Kureshima/Kamen Rider Ryugen *Takatora Kureshima/Kamen Rider Zangetsu/Zangetsu Shin *Ryuga Banjou/Kamen Rider Cross-Z *Kazumi Sawatari/Kamen Rider Grease *He Jin *Greg Heffley *Professor Kukui *Professor Burnet *Chitose Karasuma *Marika Kato *Dominic Toretto *Hyde Kido *Bastion Misawa *Horrid Henry *Gas-House Gorillas *Tsubomi Kido *Wade Owen Watts *Shouya Ishida *Suzuka Kamiki *Norimichi Shimada *Sawa Takigawa *Flint Lockwood *Steve the Monkey *Alice McCoy (cameo only) *Carl Fredricksen (deceased) *Kojima (deceased) *Director Hashima (deceased) *Rustal Elion (mentioned only) *Carta Issue (mentioned only) *Iok Kujan (mentioned only) *Gallus Bauduin (mentioned only) *Iznario Fareed (mentioned only) *Elek Falk (mentioned only) *Nemo Baklazan (mentioned only) *Gunther Prozen (mentioned only) *Swartz (mentioned only) *Uhr (mentioned only) *Ora (mentioned only) *Tid (mentioned only) *Ruko Kominato (mentioned only) *Slifer The Sky Dragon (mentioned only) *Obelisk The Tormentor (mentioned only) *The Winged Dragon Of Ra (mentioned only) Mechas *ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos *EB-06 Graze *TK-53 CGS Mobile Worker Trivia *This is the first episode that features the absences of Symphogear Heroines and their friends. *This episode features the deaths of these three characters. *This LOTM episode is based on the Same Name of the Gundam Episode: Glorious Death. *According to this episode, the Egyptian Gods from Yu-Gi-Oh franchise became peacefully absent. Category:Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes in Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors Category:Luigi777 Category:Videos